


Come Fly with Me

by thesherlock666



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesherlock666/pseuds/thesherlock666
Summary: Gallavich AU where Mickey and Ian met when they're just kids. Thinking about making this a multichapter, not sure though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I've always like the idea of Mickey and Ian being friends as kids, so here we are.  
> I've really appreciated your comments on The Comedian, when I saw there were some comments I was actually scared to read it... but you were so sweet, and I was so glad you all liked the ff.
> 
> Anyway, the title is from Frank Sinatra's beautiful song "Come Fly with Me". Here's few lines from the lyrics:  
> \- Weather wise it's such a lovely day  
> You just say the words and we'll beat the birds  
> Down to Acapulco Bay  
> It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say  
> Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly  
> Let's fly, let's fly away! -
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Euci0_BBmNE
> 
> Lots of love to all of you :*

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you see we have guests? Just go outside and play with your fucking toys!"  
  
"But... It's dark outside"  
  
"Then what? You're like 7yo or something, how the fuck are you still scared of the dark? Just go out and grow the hell up!"  
  
"I'm 9..." the kid said quietly. The music was too loud for his father to hear Mickey's words, and the man was too busy with his new conquest anyway; it's not like he would've paid attention to his son.  
  
The kid obliged and went outside, the sudden cold hit him in surprise.  
Mickey hated it when his dad had this kind of parties. There was loud music and tons of alcohol, which meant that his father would've beat him more easily than usual. During the party, Mickey usually stayed with his sister Mandy in his bedroom; they would play with the PlayStation Iggy stole from some store and gave them as Christmas present; or they would play with the few shitty, broken toys they owned. Either way they were good, 'cause they were together, and that was all that mattered. That night though, Mandy was at a sleepover, and Mickey was by himself - that meant he was a easier target for his father. Terry had a odd preference for Mandy - he didn't hit her as often as he hit her brothers, and when he did hit her, he seemed particularly sorry after. Joey explained Mickey that that was because Mandy looked a lot like their mother, who died a couple years prior. Mickey didn't remember much about his mother. He remembered the dark hair and the soft skin, he remembered the fights she had with Terry, and the cries that followed. Mickey remembered his mother with a broken arm, or a broken leg, or a broken smile. But most of all, Mickey remembered his mother's hugs. She wasn't very strong, but she was warm, and welcoming and sweet. Mickey remembered those hugs, and sometimes he missed it. He would never talk about it with his sister - they really never talked about their mother - but everytime they hugged, he knew they were both looking for the same sensation.  
  
Mickey was outside, cold and alone, and he didn't really feel like standing in front of his house waiting for his father's party to finish. He took a walk, going nowhere in particular, and went around for about twenty minutes before he found himself in front of his house again. Mickey sat on the sidewalk, his eyes fixed on the street in front of him, and waited for the time to pass.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" a small voice asked from behind. Mickey turned around nimbly, ready to start a fight if it was necessary.  
"The fuck do you want?" he asked once he found himself facing a little boy with red hair and an incredible amount of freckles on his face.  
  
"Nothing, I just..." the redhead wasn't looking at Mickey in the eyes anymore, probably scared by the other boy's reaction. "You seemed cold, that's all."  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, it's like 0 degrees out here, of course I'm cold" he said a little bit more relaxed, and returned staring the street in front of him.  
  
"Do you wanna come to my house? We can watch scary movies all night, it will be fun!" the redhead boy exclaimed, his voice high with sudden excitement. Mickey bit his lip, thoughtful.  
  
"Won't your parents be mad?" He asked doubtful, he really didn't need any more parents ready to beat him.  
  
"My parents are never home; my mom just took off. And I'm sure Fiona won't mind" the boy replied, a big reassuring smile on his face.  
  
Mickey was still a little doubtful, but the smile on the other boy's lips warmed him up.  
"Whatever" he stood up, ready to follow the redhead boy, whom looked like he'd just won a lifetime supply of icecream.

  
  
They arrived at the Gallagher house a few minutes later. The lights were all off - It was 1pm after all - and the two kids made sure to not make too much noise while they were reaching for the couch.  
  
"I'm Ian by the way" the redhead boy said while sitting on the big, green couch.  
"Mickey" the other boy simply replied while sitting on the couch as well.  
  
"What were you doing out in the cold?" Ian asked, crossing his legs and staring deeply in the darkhead's eyes.  
  
"My shitty father had a party. Didn't feel like staying there" Mickey lied, his eyes fixed on the wood floor. He didn't want the other boy think that he was some kind of loser that not even his own father wanted around.  
  
"What about you? What were you doing out?" Mickey asked after a few seconds of silence. Ian's face suddenly became as red as his hair.  
  
"Running away" he replied shyly; he knew he was stupid, and he was sure the other boy thought the same. But Mickey didn't flinch, he didn't even laugh. He just stared at him, waiting for him to continue talking.  
  
"My mom took off again this morning. She usually comes back after a couple of months, and stays for a few weeks before she takes off again. I just wanted to know why" Ian was staring at his fingers, the look in his face was so sad that Mickey just wanted to hug him like his own mother did, and make him feel better.  
  
"Why what?" He finally asked, his eyes shifting from the redhead's fingers to his face to his fingers again.  
"Why she always takes off. Why she doesn't stay with us" was the simply reply Ian managed to pull out.  
Mickey nodded in acknowledgment, and relaxed against the couch.  
  
"I always wonder why my mom isn't here with me too"  
Mickey's eyes were closed, and his voice had a sad tone that Ian didn't like.  
  
"She took off too?" The redhead asked, his eyes fixed on the other's boy face.  
  
"Nah, she died some time ago." Mickey said, and the simplicity with which he said it, hurted Ian's chest even more.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all that the redhead boy managed to say.  
  
A few moments filled with silence passed, before broke the quietness once again.  
  
"Fiona teached me a way to make myself feel better whenever something bad happens. Like when my dad comes home drunk, or when my mom stays in bed all day crying, and she doesn't wanna see me"  
  
Mickey slowly opened his eyes and turned around to face the other boy.  
  
Ian took it as a hint to continue.  
"But if I tell you, you have to promise you'll share it just with special people. Fiona said It's not for everyone" the boy said seriously, and Mickey looked at him a little taken aback. _Why would Ian want to share his secret with me? He said it was for special people only... does it mean I am special?_

Mickey pushed away his thoughs – it probably meant nothing anyway, and when he nodded at Ian to let him know he was ready, the redhead made him lay next to him. He took his hands and looked at him straight in the eyes.  
"Are you ready to fly with me?"  
  
Mickey nodded again, too curious to even say something.  
  
Ian held tight the other boy's hand and told him to close his eyes.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?"

 

Mickey opened his eyes and looked at the redhead who was laying right next to him.  
  
"What do you mean where do I wanna go, I'm -"  
Ian interrupted him with a small laugh. "It's okay, I'll start. I wanna take you to a place I always go when my dad says bad things about me", Ian said with a oddly controlled excitement. Mickey didn't understand fully, but close his eyes nonetheless.  
  
"It's a beautiful green place, next to a river. I once saw the photo on a magazine, it's awesome. Everything's green, and the trees are very very high, and they protect you from the sun. There is a calm wind that tickles our skin, but it's nice and fresh. The river makes a beautiful sound, it's quiet and not too loud. A don't like things that are too loud,"

Ian's lips formed a big smile on his face before he continued.

"Can you smell it? Someone's making pancakes, I love pancakes" Ian's laugh echoed in the room, and Mickey's quickly followed.  
"There are a lot of flowers, and they make the grass so much more comfortable. There isn't my father, or my mom. Only my siblings, and they are all sitting on a table eating and smiling." Ian said with a big smile, his brain flying among all those fantasies.  
"What about you, who do you see?"  
"Mandy is here, and Iggy and Joey too and they're all playing with the playstation..." Mickey frowned for a moment. "Nope, it's a park, there can't be a fucking playstation. I'm not good at this stuff" Mickey's smile was now lost, but Ian was determined to see it again.

"I can see a playstation, actually. The tv screen is attacched to a tree. Do you see it too?" Ian whispered, holding tighter the other boy's hand. Mickey nodded after a few moments.

"Yeah, I can see it."

"What else do you see?"

"My mom..." Mickey whispered, an imperceptible tremble in his voice "...and a shitload of pancakes"

Ian laughed, and looked at the darkhaired boy with his eyes closed.  
  
"Fuck, now I'm hungry"

  
♦♦♦♦♦

  
  
They spent the following hour like that, thinking about magic places they'd never visit, and magic moments they'd never live. And for the first time in many years, they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

 


	2. Eccoti (Here you are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of something special, and they both know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! So here it is the second chapter - I know it's very short, but I'll probably public the third chapter tonight.
> 
> The title is from 883's "Eccoti". I chose this song because I think it's perfect for Ian and Mickey in this moment of their life: they both have difficult lives and families, they both feel lonely in their own little world and they both wish their life was different. But now that they've met things are gonna change for the better, and deep down, they both know it.
> 
> Here's a few lines from the song:
> 
> "Eccoti sai ti stavo proprio aspettando  
> ero qui ti aspettavo da tanto tempo  
> tanto che stavo per andarmene  
> e invece ho fatto bene"
> 
> "Here you are, I was waiting for you  
> I've waited for you for a long time  
> I was about to leave  
> but gladly I didn't"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCfMFifFIww
> 
> Lots of love to all of you :*

When Ian woke up the next morning, he was alone on the couch. The kitchen on the other hand was already full of people: Fiona was cooking something - probably eggs - while Lip was trying to distract a crying Carl. Oddly his dad was there too, walking around the kitchen babbling about something and ruffling Debbie's hairs from time to time. Ian got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and quietly yawning. When Ian approached his dad, he could already tell he'd been drinking.  
"Good morning" he mumbled, and went sitting on a chair behind the table.  
Fiona smiled at him and went to kiss him in the forehead before returning to the eggs.  
"Hey" Lip simply said, his eyes turned to Ian while his hands were shaking a teddy bear in front of Carl. "Why did you sleep on the couch?"  
Ian just shrugged.  
"Did you guys see Mickey?" He asked a little too hopefully.  
Fiona positioned a plate in front of her siblings before eyeing Ian curiously.  
"Who's Mickey?"  
Ian's face fell a little – the boy probably went home before anyone could see him – but he quickly recovered.  
"Nothing, never mind" he said instead, putting a large bite of toast in his mouth.  
His siblings didn't insist on the matter, Fiona now occupied comforting a broken, drunk Frank sat on the floor, and Lip trying to keep that fragile smile on his youngest brother's lips.  
  


♦♦♦♦♦  
  


  
Mickey had woken up around 5am. He was sure his dad was going to have his ass if he didn't find him in the morning, so he quietly got off the couch and reached for the front door. Sitting on the footsteps, there was a middle-aged man talking alone in the fresh breeze of the dawn. When Mickey got closer, he could see that that man wasn't as old as he thought he was; the unshaven beard and the dark circles under his eyes, added him at least 15 years. The man was holding a beer, and the look in his face shifted from sad to angry to sad again.  
A few moments passed before the man realized there was someone behind him. His face fell a little when he saw the dark-haired boy, Mickey could tell. His dad's face did the same thing every time he entered the house and saw just a bunch of kids in front of the tv, instead of the love of his life.  
  
"Hey kid" the man simply said before taking a sip of his beer. Mickey recognized the look on his face, the look of someone whose heart had been broken, someone who couldn't face their pain and preferred to drink their sadness away.  
"What are you doing here?" Mickey's words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. If this man was anything like Terry, Mickey was fucked.  
But the man didn't react as Terry would have. He didn't tell Mickey to fuck off, and didn't shove him just because he could. Instead the man took a long sip of his beer, his eyes fixed on the steps in front of him.  
"She left, you know?" He said, not really answering the dark-haired boy's question. "She left me again. She didn't say anything – didn't even leave not a note. She just left, like every other time. She comes here, turns your life around, making you feel all the beautiful shit in the world, telling you she'll be yours forever... and then she just leaves."  
The man sighted, before shifting on the footsteps to properly look at Mickey. "You want a little piece of advice, kid? Fuck everything and everyone. You live for yourself, not for the others. Not for your girlfriend, not for your wife, not for the goddamned hooker you fuck every Friday. Never give your heart to someone, they'll just crash it in front of your eyes. They're trying to sell love like it's this big, amazing thing that will change your life forever. They're trying to sell you hope, kid, they're trying to keep you hopeful so you don't end up killing yourself; so you can keep working, and keep paying your taxes, and make them richer and richer. Love is bullshit and you need to stay away from it, because it will leave you, at one point or another. Love will make you smile, and happy and it'll make you feel those fucking butterflies in your stomach for a little while... but you know, it's just like a good, ol' drinking night. The morning after you'll just find yourself laying in your own goddamned vomit"

  
Mickey looked at the man for a moment, not sure of what to say, before deciding to not say anything. He turned around and headed back home, ready to forget those man's words.  
Except that he never really did.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

Ian sees Mickey on Monday, at school.

The redhead doesn't have any friends except for Lip, but he doesn't know if that really count since he's his brother. So when Lip didn't go to school that Monday because he was sick, Ian found himself alone in the cafeteria. He went around the room for a while, his brown paper bag in hand, until he saw Mickey in one of the last tables in the corner, the most isolated one.

“Can I sit here?”

The brunet shrugged, and Ian sat in front of him. The two of them ate quietly for a while, Mickey's eyes never leaving the sandwich he was so intensely savouring.

But then Ian noticed something, and he chuckled a little, making the dark-haired boy look at him.

“How's your lunch, Brad?” Ian smirked, and Mickey's confused expression faded away as soon as his eyes landed to the big, black letters written on his own paper bag.

Since Mickey's mom had died, no one really cared for lunch, or for groceries for that matter; so Mickey's and his siblings took care of lunch in their own way, and yeah, the teachers kept telling them it was wrong, and that it wasn't fair, and that bullying was a shitty move – they didn't exactly use the word “shitty”, but it's not like Mickey was paying that much of attention. Mickey never said anything in reply – he'd probably would tell them to fuck off, because yeah, maybe he stealing lunch from some other kid wasn't “fair”, but life wasn't fair either, so they could all go fuck themselves – but that would have meant admitting his life was a really shitty one, and he really didn't need anyone's pity.  
  
Mickey glared at Ian - his mouth ready to insult and his fists ready to punch that little freckled face. Yeah, Mickey'd stolen lunch from some losers that was in his Maths' class. So what? Was this kid judging him? Making fun of him because he was poor? But the redhead had a smile plastered on his face, one of those goofy, innocent smiles; it wasn't a mean one, or an arrogant one. Mickey liked it.  
His face softened as he relaxed against the chair.

 

“This fucking sandwich sucks. I'll tell Brad to say to his mom to not be so cheap on the mayo. It's like eating fucking sand”

 

Ian laughed again, his mouth so open Mickey could see the redhead's chewed sandwich. It may had been disgusting for others, but for Mickey it was amazing; seeing that kid laughing so sincerely for something the dark-haired boy had said made him feel happy, for some reason.

The brunet pushed away his half-eaten sandwich, but remained at the table, not ready yet to be alone again.

 

The two of them remained in silence for the following five minutes, Ian quietly eating his sandwich while Mickey scrabbled on the brown paper bag.

 

“Fiona put in it a candy bar too!” Ian exclaimed surprised while looking at the content of the paper bag. “You wanna split it?”

The brunet seemed to think about it for a few seconds; “what type of candy bar?”

“Snickers”

“Okay, then” Mickey replied, thinking that he would've accepted any type of candy bar – he just didn't want to seem to eager.

Ian quickly unwrapped the chocolate bar and broke it in two. When the brunet took one of the two halves, Ian smiled – he could already tell this was the start of something special.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> You can find me on my new tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamasteppenwolf  
> If you want, you can leave me prompts - I'll try to write something!
> 
> Lots of love to all of you :*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> You can find me on my new tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamasteppenwolf  
> If you want, you can leave me prompts - I'll try to write something!
> 
> Lots of love to all of you :*


End file.
